The Other Snape
by Addicted2TV
Summary: Severus has a sister, and Voldermort wants her on his side. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter JKR does, Sera is my own. I've ignored some key points from the books. I made Snape's father a wizard just because it fit better.

The Other Snape

Six years ago the Snape twins, Sera and Severus entered Hogwarts for the first time. They were both sorted into the Slytherin House following in the footsteps of a long line of their ancestors on their mother's side. Their father was a muggle born wizard who had also been sorted into Slytherin. Normally members of the Slytherin house didn't make friends outside their house, but Sera wasn't like most Slytherins. She was friends with almost everyone; she was well liked by most if not all students and faculty at Hogwarts. An outsider would think this was due to her beauty, for she was one of the prettiest at Hogwarts, even as a first year, she had long straight raven hair, and strikingly clear green eyes, but beyond that beauty, she was truly a good person, and people were naturally drawn to her. It was a wonder to some that she was sorted into Slytherin.

From the instant Sera met Lily Evans she knew she had met a soul mate, this was shocking to many because Lily was from the Gryffindor house, and more than anything Gryffindor's and Slytherin's didn't mix. Lily and Sera didn't care, they became best friends. Many Slytherin's didn't like Sera "mixing" with the other houses, but they had a hard time staying mad at her because she would always do something to make it impossible for them not to like her. Sera also earned a lot of house points for Slytherin because she was smart, nice and the professors all liked her.

Sera and Severus were tops in their class, with almost the exact same grades, except Sera loved Care of Magical Creatures, and Severus was HORRIBLE at it. The two were very close, they were twins after all, and they held that special bond you hear some twins have. They could hold a conversation without ever saying a word. Severus was not popular, he was a loner, he got a long with the other Slytherin's, but would barely talk to students from the other houses. He took the Slytherin code very serious, he would often argue with Sera about her "fraternization" with the other houses, particularly Gryffindor, but in the end she would tell him he was being unreasonable, and he would relent.

The twins first six years at Hogwarts went well, but the start of their seventh year had a dark cloud hanging over it. There was talk of a Dark Wizard gathering supporters, and paranoia was running rampant. There was talk that many of the parents of the Slytherin students had already aligned themselves with the Dark Wizard. Sera had been away all summer in America as part of an exchange program, so she unaware of how bad it had gotten in her absence and she was shocked to see the state of things when she returned.

She had gone straight to platform 9 ¾ from the airport. She had taken a muggle airplane to and from America, she had loved the experience, but kept thinking a portkey would've been much faster, but traveling that great of a distance by portkey would've made her sick for a week.

She arrived at the platform with barely any time to spare, she noticed the Slytherin students standing farther apart than normal from the other students. She saw Lily talking to her boyfriend James Potter, who was, as always, surrounded by his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. (The four were collectively known as the marauders.) Sera was about to walk toward them when she saw her brother talking with his best friend Lucius Malfoy. Severus looked up immediately as if he knew she was there before he even saw her. Sera took in his appearance after 3 months of being apart. He was taller and seemed to have grown out of much of his awkwardness. She wondered if she had changed that much too.

Sera ran over to him. "Sev, I've missed you so much." She hugged him tightly.

Severus returned the hug, if not slightly less enthusiastically, he was much like their parents and not into displays of affection. She pulled away and looked at him intently, the two telling each other how much they missed each other with out the need for words. Sera then turned toward Lucius. "Hi, Lucius, sorry to interrupt, did you have a nice summer?"

Lucius took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. He looked up at her with a gleam in his eye. "My summer was marvelous, and aren't you looking more beautiful than ever." Sera blushed lightly, Lucius liked to make her blush, even though Sera knew not to make much of it, he was her brothers' best friend, plus he had a steady girl friend in their year, Narcissa Black.

Sera turned, "I have to go say Hey to Lily quick". Severus caught her arm as she turned. "Talking like a bloody American I hear. Anyway, the train is about to leave, you best get in our compartment, you can find her later."

Sera pouted for a moment and then yelled to Lily that she would find her once the train was in motion. Lily nodded in acknowledgment and they all boarded the train.

Once they were in the train and on their way Sera had a hard time getting away from Lucius and Severus, they kept pulling her into their conversation, or grilling her about her summer in America. It was as if they didn't want her to go find Lily. Finally she said she had to go to the rest room so the boys would let her out of their sight.

As she made her way back through the train she noticed the students were surprisingly tame. Usually the ride back to school had kids running around talking to people they hadn't seen all summer, but most students were huddled in small bunches talking in hushed tones. She found the compartment holding Lily and the marauders, when she opened the door she heard Sirius saying, "Have you heard about the disappearances, I bet the Malfoy and Snape families had something to do with it." Sera audibly gasped at the hatred in Sirius's voice. The group turned toward her. Each looking guilty, she turned and started to walk back toward her compartment, Sirius yelled after her. "Sera, wait" She turned back toward the group. Sirius cast his eyes down, "Um, sorry about that, I didn't mean you, I swear." A fire blazed in her eyes, "I don't care if you didn't mean me, what are you saying the Snape family was involved in?"

"I dunno, I'm just spouting off, a lot of weird things have been going on, and I've heard some things, that's all."

Lily rose from her seat and put her hand on Sera's arm. "We're sorry Sera, we shouldn't have been talking about your family."

"What in the world is going on? Everyone is acting strange and looking at me funny."

"Come in" Lily said, "We'll fill you in on the FACTS." She glared at Sirius when emphasizing the word facts.

Remus jumped up from his seat. "Here take my seat."

Sera blushed. "Thank you Remus." Sara had liked Remus for a while now, but he never seemed to want to be more than friends. She wondered sometimes which hurt her love life more, being a Slytherin, or being Severus' sister.

Sera sat down and looked across at Lily expectantly.

"Have you been keeping up on the news here while you were away this summer?" Lily asked.

"Some… I got the Daily Prophet sometimes, and I talked to Severus a few times."

Sirius barely repressed a growl at the mention of her brothers' name.

"Did you hear about a dark wizard gathering followers?"

"Vaguely, I think the Daily Prophet dispelled it as only rumors."

It was James turn to speak up. "Everyone tried to ignore it at first, no one wanted to believe it, but I'm afraid we can't ignore it anymore. Last week there were attacks, two wizards were killed and two went missing, then last night another two disappeared."

"Killed, who?"

"Two wizards who work in the Ministry, Kyle Gardner and Tirus McKenzie"

Sera sat quietly taking it all in. She then turned toward Sirius. "And why do you think Lucius' and my family had anything to do with this?"

Again Sirius looked at the floor. "Well … um…. It's just some stuff I've heard. A bunch of families have aligned themselves with this wizard, and they've said the Malfoy's and Snape's were the first to sign up."

Peter asked "Have you talked to your brother?"

"What do you mean, did he mention killing anyone while I was away for the past 3 months? No it didn't come up." Sera, was harsher than she meant to be, but she felt sick to her stomach, at the thought of her family being involved. No one really knew what Sera's home life was like, she never spoke of it, to anyone, let's just say it wasn't a happy home, and unfortunately it wouldn't surprise her to hear her parents were backing a dark wizard, but she was upset to think that Severus's name was being pulled into it as well.

Sera stood up, tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I've gotta go." She ran from the compartment and towards the restroom. Lily went after her.

The boys left behind let out a collective sigh, letting the tension of the past few moments pass. Sirius soon returned to normal and commented. "Is it just me or is Sera even prettier than when we left at the end of term?"

The other boys, even James, all nodded in agreement.

Lily caught up with Sera, they entered the small bathroom together, Sera splashed water on her face. Lily stood watching her, not knowing what to say. Sera leaned against the wall and looked at Lily. "I'm scared Lily. I have an awful feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Lily teased, "I thought you weren't any good at Divination?"

"I'm serious Lily."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease."

"Lily, promise me that we will always be friends, and we'll always be honest with each other."

"Of course, Sera, we're soul mates, we can't be anything but honest with each other."

The two girls hugged each other tightly both feeling a change in the air.

Meanwhile back in Sera's compartment Lucius was talking with Severus. "The Dark Lord wants her by his side in the war, you must convince her to join us, or I will." The threat in Lucius' voice was nearly tangible.

"I know, I know, but you know how close she is with those damn Gryffindors, it'll be hard to convince her to turn against them."

"Well then maybe we'll just have to turn them against her first."

Severus frowned, Sera was going to be hurt in this unless he could think of a way to get her to willingly join them in their service to the Dark Lord."

"Don't do anything yet; let me try to convince her first."

"Okay, but if she hasn't joined us by Halloween, I'm stepping in."

The gleam in Lucius' eyes sent chills down Severus' spine.

Severus gave him a dirty look but nodded in agreement, he knew you didn't cross Lucius Malfoy.

The two sat in silence until Sera rejoined them; they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Sera's face was slightly red from the tears she had shed. Severus picked up on it immediately. "What's the matter?"

Sera signed "It's nothing, probably just jet lag."

"Jet Lag?" Both boys questioned, they were unfamiliar with the muggle term.

"Sorry, it's a muggle term, it's the side effect of flying on airplanes across time zones."

Sera sank into her seat and closed her eyes. Severus eyed her questioningly.

Sera was surprised it was just the two boys in the compartment; it made her think back to what Sirius had said. Usually Lucius was surrounded by Slytherins, or at least his girlfriend Narcissa.

With her eyes still closed she questioned Lucius, "So Lucius where's your fan club?"

Lucius smiled, "Narcissa," he said pointedly, "Is sitting with 'the girls' catching up on the summer gossip."

"Hmm… I'll have to catch up with them later and find out who the new couples are."

The train slowed as they arrived at Hogwarts.

By the time they arrived at the school Sera's head was pounding unmercifully. When they entered she decided to look for the head of Slytherin house Professor Crayton and ask permission to skip the Sorting Feast and go lay down. She didn't see him, but she did see Professor McGonagall though, she was head of Gryffindor house.

"Sera, welcome back." The Professor greeted her cheerfully, "I'm anxious to hear all about your summer in America."

Sera smiled slightly another pain shoot through her head.

Professor McGonagall could tell something was wrong, Sera wasn't her normal cheerful self.

"Sera, what is it, are you okay?"

"Have you seen Professor Crayton, I'm not feeling well, I was hoping to be excused from the sorting feast and go lay down."

"I'm sorry, I'm surprised no one told you, Professor Crayton disappeared last week. There is a new head of Slytherin House, Professor Riddle. Do you want to go to the infirmary instead?"

Professor Crayton had disappeared, why hadn't Severus said anything? "No, I just want to go lay down for a while, I think it is just jet lag."

"Jet Lag, really that's interesting, I've never had it myself, what does it feel like?"

In response Sera put her hand to her head and nearly doubled over as another shot of pain racked her head.

Professor McGonagall realized now wasn't the time to question Sera. "Go ahead to your dorm, when I see Professor Riddle I'll let him know I excused you from the feast."

"Thank you Professor I appreciate it."

Sera made her way down to the Slytherin house. She got to the portrait which held the secret door to their common room when she realized she didn't have the password. She leaned back on the wall opposite the portrait and closed her eyes welcoming the darkness, she was contemplating lying right there on the floor and sleeping there when she heard a noise coming toward her.

A male voice broke the darkness "Who's there."

She didn't recognize the voice, it sounded older and forceful. She slowly turned her head toward the voice and opened her eyes she saw a man walking towards her, he looked to be around 35 years old and in the robes of a Professor.

She whispered, her head no longer allowing any louder of a voice. "I'm Sera Snape I'm a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall excused me from the feast due to a headache, but I don't have the password."

"Ah, Miss Snape, I've heard much about you, I'm Professor Riddle, the new head of Slytherin, I'm sorry you are unwell. Here let me help you. The password is Wolfsbane."

He took her arm and led her toward the portrait. The hallway began to blur and Sera stumbled, Professor Riddle caught her. "It's all right Miss Snape lean on me I'll take care of you." If Sera had been able to think, the tone of voice he used might have caused her to pause, but she was having a hard enough time staying upright to hear what he was saying, so she leaned into him and he helped her through the portrait.

They walked through the common room and up to the girls dorm room. Professor Riddle helped her out of her school robes and laid her down on her bed. She was wearing Muggle clothing since she had come right from the airport, her short skirt and tank top created a pretty picture for the Professor to drink in. The temptation was great for the Professor to do more than look at the girl laying in front of him especially when he noticed her skirt was riding up, but he needed to get to the feast or he would be missed. Besides, he would be seeing her again. He covered her with a blanket and went to join the celebration. Thinking along the way that she was everything he had heard she was and more, she really must join with him in his fight for power, she would be his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I still don't own them JKR does.

Sera awoke the next morning feeling somewhat better. She dressed and entered the Slytherin common room. Severus practically pounced on her the moment she entered.

"Sera, where did you go last night? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Sev, I was feeling ill, so I got permission to skip the sorting and go to the dorm to sleep instead."

"You should've said something I would've brought you back here myself."

"I know Sev, it just came on so suddenly, it was hard to even think straight, besides, I ran into our new professor, Professor Riddle, he helped me." Sera was rubbing her forehead as if forcing herself to remember the events from the previous night. "Did you meet him? He seemed nice, what is he teaching?"

"Yes I've met him, he is our new potions teacher. Listen we really need to talk about some things that have been going on around here while you were gone this summer."

"Can it wait? I really need to get my schedule straight since I missed last night."

Severus seemed hesitant. "Okay, how about tonight after dinner?"

Sera was worried she kept thinking about what the Gryffindor's had said yesterday, she was worried about what her brother had gotten involved in.

"Okay Sev, I promise we'll talk tonight."

She smiled at him and Severus felt a little better, he was very worried about his twin.

As Sera started to exit the common room to head toward the dinning hall she saw Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa called out to her. "Sera, how are you? We missed you last night; I have to fill you in on all the gossip." Narcissa had been sitting on Lucius's lap, but untangled herself and walked over to Sera.

"I was just going to go down to the dinning hall and grab a bite to eat, if you want to come with you can fill me in."

Narcissa was excited to get to tell her version of the latest hook ups and break ups so she waved bye to Lucius. "Bye Sweetie, see you later." Sera and Narcissa walked off together. Narcissa chatted the whole way to the dinning hall and through out breakfast, Sera felt her headache starting to come back full force, she needed to get away from Narcissa and find some peace and quiet. Her chance came when she saw Professor Riddle enter the hall.

"Sorry, Narcissa, I've got talk to Professor Riddle and get my schedule, can I meet back up with you later?"

"Oh sure, I need to go find Lucius anyway so I can make him carry my books to class." She giggled and walked away.

Sera approached the head table. Professor Riddle saw her approach.

"Ah, Miss Snape and how are you feeling this morning?"

"I little better, thank you for your help last night."

"It was my pleasure."

"I was wondering if you have my class schedule since I missed the feast last night I didn't get mine."

"Yes of course I believe I left it in my classroom, but as luck has it your first class is also my first class this morning. So if you show up a few minutes early I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you sir."

Sera walked away, she needed to go back to her room to pick up her books. She ran into Lily and the marauders on her way out of the hall.

"Sera, are you okay I didn't see you at the Sorting last night?"

"I had an awful headache so I was excused and went right to the dorm"

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you feeling better?"

"Some thanks, did I miss anything eventful."

James spoke up, "Just Sirius eating his weight in pudding." James hit Sirius in the shoulder and Sirius beamed like it was a great accomplishment. Sera giggled, always the jokesters.

Lily noticed Professor Riddle staring at the group. "So have you met the new head of your house, Professor Riddle?"

"Yes actually I met him last night I was feeling so ill he helped me to my room. By the way, why didn't you guys mention that Professor Crayton was one of the wizards that disappeared?"

"We never got a chance." Remus spoke up. "Plus we figured your brother would fill you in."

"Sera, Professor Riddle is staring at you." Lily added.

"I'm sure he's just worried about me, I think I was pretty out of it last night. Listen I've got to go grab my books I need to get to potions early to get the rest of my schedule. I'll see you guys later."

She walked off, the Marauders and Lily walked toward their table. Lily questioned the boys, "Did you see Professor Riddle looking at Sera?"

"I did" Sirius noted.

"Did it look to you as if he was only worried about her health?"

Sirius got a mischievous gleam in his eye, "No, I don't think it is only her health he is interested in. I think I saw him wipe a little drool from his mouth."

Remus added. "He also looked none to happy that she was talking to us."

The group settled down to breakfast.

Sera grabbed her books and headed towards the potions classroom. She was surprised to see Lucius and Severus already there, they were gathered around Professor Riddle, they were talking in hushed tones, she couldn't make out what they were saying, (not that she was trying to eavesdrop), but she thought she heard Halloween mentioned. She walked in the room and they three stopped talking.

"Ah, Miss Snape, exactly on time, Here is your schedule. I see you're taking quite a heavy load, but then I've been told that you and your brother here are tops in your class."

"Yes thank you sir."

Sera turned to find her seat she noticed parchment at each seat with names on them. She found her name, she had been partnered with Lucius. She thought to herself "Oh great, now I know I'll be doing all of the work." Lucius had a way of getting people to do things for him, it was the Veela in him. She was disappointed because she had hoped to partner with Lily. In fact she noticed that none of the partnerships broke house lines. "Interesting" she thought. She looked up and noticed that all eyes were on her. She blushed, but she wasn't sure why. Professor Riddle was looking at her intently; he was quite handsome she thought.

"So, Sera, your brother here tells me that you are good friends with members from other houses. When I was in Slytherin that was looked down on."

Sera got defensive. "Well it isn't exactly accepted by everyone, but I don't care what everyone thinks. What does it matter which house someone was sorted into, we're all the same aren't we?" Sera's face grew red, and her headache started to pound again.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion." Lucius muttered, and Severus smirked in agreement.

Sera rubbed her head. Severus walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder forcing her to look up at him. "Are you okay Sera?"

"I'll be fine, maybe it's just the nerves of starting classes again getting to me."

Severus looked at her warily, Sera loved classes, she was never nervous about them. He let it drop for now because Sera didn't look like she was willing to discuss it right now. Maybe when they talked after dinner.

The other students began to arrive and class started. Professor Riddle was very knowledgeable. Sera would've said he was an excellent professor except he definitely played favorites with the Slytherins. He put down anyone from any other house, especially the students from Gryffindor.

Potions ended with Sera and Lucius being the only one who's truth potion worked correctly. Severus was angry, he had been paired with Narcissa who had been too busy chatting and accidentally added too much parthus. Their potion did result in truth, but it was only supposed to work for one question, Severus' and Narcissa's potion resulted in Narcissa telling the truth about everything for the rest of the class, she couldn't stop talking. Sera had been the guinea pig for her teams potion. Professor Riddle was about to ask her a question when Sirius yelled out, "So Sera, has Severus always been an awful git?" She replied truthfully, "No." For in her eyes, her brother, could be mean to some, but she knew he was a good person. Professor Riddle then asked her. "Are you feeling okay?" She replied "I'm fine." He then knew that the potion worked because she definitely lied to his question, only answering Sirius's question truthfully.

The rest of her classes went fine other than her headache progressively getting worse and worse, it felt like there was a door in her brain and someone was pounding to get in.

Sera went to dinner, but realized she really wasn't hungry, she hadn't ate much since arriving at school, she mostly just pushed the food around on her plate which had magically appeared before her.

She had realized as the day went on that she couldn't get the conversation from the train out of her mind, and had come to the conclusion that was partly why she wasn't feeling well. Of course she also hadn't ruled out jet lag.

Dinner was cleared away and Severus appeared at her side. Sera considered asking him if they could talk later, but could tell that he was anxious to talk, and she also hoped that maybe talking about it would make her feel better.

"Sev, do you mind if we go outside to talk? I need fresh air."

"Of course Sera."

The two started to walk out of the hall when Lily ran up to them.

"Sera! Oh hi Severus."

Severus merely grunted in response looking very put out at being stopped. Lily ignored it and continued. "Sera, I've just found out I'm in charge of planning the Halloween Ball, would you help me with the planning please? You are so good at coming up with themes and all."

"Of course I'll help you Lily, it will be fun."

"Oh thank you? Gotta run, see you in charms tomorrow."

She ran off and Sera and Severus continued their journey outside uninterrupted.

When they were outside and Severus assured that no one else was around he turned to Sera. "So much has been happening this summer while you were away."

"So I've been hearing."

Severus growled before Sera could continue, "What have you heard and from who?"

"Not much, just that a Dark Wizard is gaining power and that Wizards and Witches have been dying or disappearing." She paused and looked up at her twin, "and I've heard that it is suspected that the Snape's and Malfoy's have aligned themselves with this wizard."

She continued looking at him, hoping against hope that he would deny it.

"Those friends of yours in Gryffindor told you this didn't they? Hoping to turn you against me and the Dark Lord."

Sera was stunned at his use of the term Dark Lord, her heart physically ached in her chest, causing her to lose her breath. With her hand clutched to her chest she tried to compose herself.

"Yes they told me, but I don't think it was to turn me against you, and even if it was it didn't work. Severus, you are my brother, my twin, and I love you, nothing will ever change that." Sera didn't mention the Dark Lord, and hoped Severus would let it go, but he didn't.

"Sera, our parents have pledged OUR allegiance to the Dark Lord and they expect you not to embarrass them."

"OUR allegiance?! They have NO right to pledge my allegiance to anyone. Besides, since when did have our parents ever cared what I did? Mother hasn't looked me in the eye since I was 10 and father just glares at me."

"The Dark Lord is amazing and very powerful. He has told our parents that he senses a greatness in you and is anxious to have you join his side."

"How can he sense power in me if he doesn't even know me? And what about the deaths and disappearances, you can't just ignore those."

"He doesn't have to meet someone to know they are powerful, he can feel them. As for the deaths and disappearances, I'm sure he had good reason. Sera, there's a war coming and we need to align ourselves with the strong side, which in this case is Lord Voldermort."

This was the first time she had heard the Dark Wizards name. Lord Voldermort? This was the name people were afraid to speak.

"Severus I don't believe there is ever a good reason to kill someone."

"Please Sera, if you don't join willing … " he stopped no wanting to finish afraid he had gone too far.

"If I don't join willingly what? Finish it Severus, what will happen, will I 'disappear' too?"

"Sera, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well we have that in common, I don't want to be hurt either. The only difference is I also don't want anyone else to be hurt too. Severus, please consider what you are doing before it is too late."

'It's already too late." He lifted the sleeve of his robe and Sera saw a green skull shining back at her. "I bare his mark, I'm tied to him, my fate lies with his. I didn't do this lightly, I believe my Lord and his followers will be victorious. Please Sera join us."

"I can't deal with this right now." Her temple was pounding as if it was a muggle rock and roll song. "I've got homework to do."

She started to make her way back into the school, Severus grabbed her arm forcibly. "You will regret it if you don't join him."

"Ouch Severus, you're hurting me. I understand, you don't need to repeat your threats." She wrenched her arm free from his grasp and ran into the building.

Sera headed for the library, Severus on the other hand made his way toward the dungeon and the potions classroom.

Professor Riddle was there with quite a few Slytherins, including Lucius. Severus approached the professor and bowed.

"My Lord, I have been unable to convince her to join us so far, but I will keep trying."

Riddle/Voldermort slammed his fist down on his desk. "I must join me. You have until Halloween or Lucius' plan goes into effect."

Lucius' eyse gleamed hearing this.

Severus nodded. "Yes I understand my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sera ran into Remus on her way to the library, literally, she was so upset she didn't see him and ran right into him spilling both of their books all over the floor.

Shocked out of her daze Sera cried out "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She kneeled down on the floor and started gathering up the books and papers. Remus kneeled down beside her to help.

"No Remus, let me get it, it was my fault."

She was trying to straighten out some papers and they weren't being cooperative. She couldn't take it anymore; she threw the papers down and sat back on her heels burying her face in her hands. The tears falling freely.

"It's okay Sera, it's just paper, it's not that important."

Sera sniffled and whispered. "I wish that was all it was."

Remus was concerned, Sera was normally up beat, this wasn't like her. "Can I help?" Remus lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"I wish you could." Sera wiped her eyes and composed herself. "I'm sorry Remus, you don't need my problems."

Sera grabbed her books and papers and stood, Remus joined her. "I don't mind Sera, if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thanks Remus, I appreciate it."

Sera walked into the library and Remus headed for the Gryffindor tower. Both knowing she would probably never take him up on his offer.

----------------------------------

It was getting close to curfew when Sera left the library. As she approached the Slytherin common room someone called out her name, it was Professor Riddle.

"Sera, please come by my classroom for a moment."

Sera was confused, but said "Of course Sir."

He ushered her through his classroom and into his office. "Please have a seat. I've got something for you."

He handed her a goblet with a golden liquid in it. "It's my own special brew, it's a sort of cure all, and it should make your headache go away."

"Thank you Professor Riddle, this is very nice of you." She took a sip of the potion.

"It's best to drink it fast." He leaned forward and pushed the goblet to her lips forcing her to drink every last drop.

Sera's head swam. "So Sera, I saw Severus tonight and he seemed upset, do you know why?"

Sera planned on saying no, but when she opened her mouth the truth came out, she told him of their whole conversation. "I don't know why I just told you that."

"I do, there was veritaserum in the cure all, and don't worry, you won't remember telling me all this after you fall asleep, also an effect my potion."

Sera found herself speechless she wanted more than anything to run from the room, but she found herself unable to move.

Professor Riddle leaned in front of her taking in her scent, "You are an amazing beauty." He parted her robes and trailed his hand up her thigh. "Yes you are definitely worthy of standing by my side."

Alarms were going off in her head, Professor Riddle and Lord Voldermort were one and the same. The Dark Wizard was actually in Hogwarts, and Headmaster Dumbledore had no idea, at least as far as she knew he didn't know, not that she conversed with him regularly, but why would he knowingly allow him on the grounds. Unfortunately, according to the man in front of her she wouldn't remember this information in the morning.

Voldermort removed his hand from her thigh and ran his thumb across her lower lip, causing her lips to part slightly, the temptation was too great, and he leaned forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss. He leaned back and noticed Severus in his doorway.

He took Sera's chin in his hands and forced her head to turn toward her brother. "Ah, and here is your brother right on time to help you back to your room."

Severus' cold heart almost broke when he saw the look in his sister's eyes, he could see the look of betrayal when she realized he knew what Voldermort had planned for her, he didn't just want her by his side, he wanted her in his bed. Severus walked over to her and put her arms around his neck and picked her up out of her chair.

Sera was fighting back sleep when she heard Voldermort telling her brother. "Don't forget, when she wakes up she won't remember who I truly am, and we need to keep it that way until she is ready to join us."

Severus nodded and walked back toward the Slytherin dorms.

----------------------------

The next morning Sera awoke with no sign of the headache which had plagued her for the past two days. The events of last night were foggy, but she remembered Professor Riddle was very sweet and made her a cure all potion, and after she drank it she was so tired he had fetched Severus to help her back to her room, but she felt as if she was missing pieces of it.

She entered the common room and saw Severus and Lucius talking, she almost walked by with out saying a word, but decided that would be rude. "Sev? Um.. I just wanted to thank you for helping me to my room last night."

"It was my pleasure Sera."

"Um .. Well… I'll see you later." Sera turned to head down to the dinning hall.

"Wait Sera" Severus yelled after her.

She kept walking, forcing him to walk along side her. "About our conversation yesterday."

"Can we please not do this again? Or at least not now?"

"Sera, this isn't going to go away, you have to make a decision."

Sera stopped and looked at him with her heart in her throat. "I believe I was quite clear that I already had."

Severus watched his sister walk away. She had just sealed her fate. Lucius would be allowed to put his plan in effect.

Severus knew Lucius had begun making preparations for his plan the moment they got to school because the potion he would need would take a few months to finish. It would be ready just before Halloween, and Lucius couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Reminder I still own nothing but JKR owns most of these characters. I've included a song from the musical Wicked in this chapter which I also don't own. It's an awesome musical if you haven't seen it I recommend you do so. Also there is adult content in this story so you've been warned.

Sera began spending less and less time in the Slytherin tower, seeing Severus there was too painful, so she spent most of her time in the library or helping Lily plan the Halloween ball. Somehow Lily had convinced Sera to sing a song at the ball. She was on edge as it was, let alone trying to find a song to sing in front of the school.

Time passed quickly and it was only two nights until the ball, Remus had actually gotten up the nerve to ask her to go with him, and she had accepted. Sera was in one of the classrooms practicing her song, she had bewitched some instruments to accompany her since CD players didn't work in Hogwarts. She was going to be singing a muggle song she had heard in America over the summer, it was in a musical about witches, she hoped everyone would like it.

She was just finishing up when she heard a noise behind her. Before she could even ask who was there, she was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the large teachers desk. Someone pinned her shoulders down, she was shocked when she looked up and saw Sirius Black staring back down at her. He had an evil look on his face. She looked toward her feet and saw James Potter walking toward her, he had pushed his robes aside and was unbuckling his belt.

Sera was so confused, what was going on? "James… Sirius, What are you doing?"

Sirius released one of her shoulders and smacked her across the face, she tasted blood in her mouth.

James spoke, but he didn't sound like himself. "Shut up, you stupid Slytherin, you think we're going to let our friend Remus take you to the ball? Once we tell him what a slut you are he'll realize the mistake he made and break his date with you."

"But Ja..ames what about Lily?"

He laughed, it sent a shiver down Sera's spine. "What about her? She was the one who told Remus he shouldn't have asked you any way. She said that you had been acting strange lately and had probably joined with the Dark Lord."

Sera couldn't hold back the tears any longer, James grabbed her legs and pinned them down with his own. He then pushed her skirt up revealing her underwear. James looked up at Sirius. "Look at this Sirius, just as perfect as I expected."

He tore away her underwear and ripped her shirt open.

Sera lost it when the gravity of what was happening hit her, she was about to be raped by her best friends boyfriend. She tried to fight back, she freed an arm and was able to reach up and scratch Sirius' right cheek, leaving three lines of blood. Sirius retaliated by slamming her head against the desk. Stars flew in front of her eyes, James chose that moment to slam into her. He stopped for a moment. "My My, I think she's a virgin."

He started slamming into her, Sera closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that it was just a nightmare.

If she had opened her eyes she would've seen Sirius' hair turning from brown to white as Lucius' polyjuice potion began to wear off. Realizing what was happening he knocked her unconscious before she opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Sirius holding her down. The other man finished with her and the two left her alone in the room.

The next thing Sera remembered was waking up in the infirmary. She didn't know how long she had been there, or how she had gotten there. People on either side of her bed stirred when they sensed movement from the girl on the bed. It was Lily and Remus.

"Sera, you're awake, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

The events that had led her to the infirmary came rushing back to her. She rolled over on her side, pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Madame Pomfrey appeared at the foot of Sera's bed.

"Please Sera, tell us what happened."

"Oh Lily, I didn't want it to happen, I tried to stop it, but they were so strong. They held me down, I couldn't move. They said I was a slut, I'm not a slut, I'm not a slut …"

Sera was hard to understand through her tears, she wasn't making sense to anyone.

"Sera, what are you talking about? Who, who did this to you?"

"Lily, I'm so sorry, it was James and…and Sirius. Sirius held me down and James… he…he raped me. They said I wasn't good enough for Remus they said he would see I was a slut and not go to the ball with me when he found out what I let them do to me. I'm not a slut, I'm not a slut, I'm not."

The room was completely quiet.

Lily stood up. "NO.. You … you're lying. Why are you saying these things?"

"No I would never lie to you, I even scratched Sirius on the face."

Remus was really confused at the accusations coming from the girl on the bed. "Sera, I just saw Sirius, and he didn't have a mark on him."

"But… but I don't understand, maybe he healed it. I didn't imagine this." Sera covered her eyes, nothing was making sense.

Lily turned to her and asked coldly. "When … When did this SUPPOSEDLY happen?"

"It was after dinner, I had just finished rehearsing my song for the ball, so it must have been around 8:00."

Lily turned towards Dumbledore, shaking her head no "It couldn't have been James and Sirius, we were all together in the library."

Sera was growing more and more hysterical. "NO NO this isn't making sense, I know what I saw."

"Miss Snape." Dumbledore intervened. "You've had a horrific ordeal, and you have suffered a head injury, perhaps you are just remembering it wrong."

"No, NO! Why won't you believe me? Why would I lie?"

"Yes Sera, why would you lie? Maybe it's a Slytherin trick, I would've never expected you to sink to your brother's level." Lily nearly spat the words at her, the hatred in her voice evident.

Lily spun to walk out of the room. Remus started after her, turning first to look at Sera. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I think it might be best for us not to go to the ball together."

Professor Dumbledore called out after the two students leaving. "Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, please don't talk about this with anyone else, the whole school doesn't need to know what happened to Miss Snape. If anyone asks, just tell them she had an accident."

Lily turned and looked pointedly at Sera. "Don't worry Professor, I don't plan on ever talking to HER or about HER again." With that said she left the room.

Sera curled back into a ball on the bed.

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey turned their back on her. "What do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know Albus, she was definitely raped, and her fingers were bloodied as if she had scratched someone like she said, but I'm sure it couldn't have been James or Sirius. Strangely her head injury shouldn't have affected her memory like this, I don't know how to explain it."

"Hmm" Dumbledore pondered the puzzle. "Will there be any after effects of the rape?"

"No, I gave her a potion, so she won't get pregnant."

"Good Good."

Severus then came running into the room. "Where is she?" He saw Sera and ran to her bed. He sat on the bed and started to pull her to him, at first she jumped at the human contact, but when she saw who it was she allowed him to pull her toward him. He held her in his arms and smoothed her hair trying to soothe her. Thinking that Lucius' plan had been cruel, but at least he had his sister back.

Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left them there leaving Severus to try and calm his twin.

Sera was released the next morning, luckily her injuries didn't warrant a longer stay.

Severus barely left her side, she didn't tell him what really happened, preferring him to believe along with everyone else that she had just had an accident. Little did she know that he knew much of what had happened to her, although he had been led to believe that they had threatened to rape her, not that they had actually gone through with it. They went straight to the dinning hall, Madam Pomfrey had made her promise she would eat something.

Sera was getting quite good at making it look like she had eaten something just with the way she played with her food. Severus didn't leave her side. She was surprised when she heard someone say her name. She looked up and saw James Potter standing in front of her. She didn't respond because a painful flash back was playing in her mind. He said her name again.

"Sera? Lily wanted me to ask you if you were going to still be singing at the Halloween Ball tomorrow? She wasn't sure if you would be up for it."

"Um … yeah, I'll still sing." Sera wasn't sure why she said she would still perform, what she really wanted to do was find a dark corner to curl up in and never leave.

James hadn't walked away yet he was still looking at Sera. Severus finally asked. "Is there something else Potter?"

"Um No, well I was just wondering what happened between Sera and Lily. Lily wouldn't say why she didn't want to come and ask her herself." He looked at Sera, "Is there anything I can do Sera?"

Sera couldn't answer, so Lily and Remus hadn't told him about her accusation. With the tears rushing to her eyes again, she just got up and ran from the room.

Leaving James looking confused and Severus sorrowful.

James almost asked Severus what was going on, but thought better of it and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Severus went after his sister.

Sera had been excused from the rest of her classes for the day, but she decided to go to the rest of them anyway otherwise she was going to go insane sitting alone in the dorm. She forgot she had charms today though, she got there and saw Lily sitting in the desk next to hers. She went and sat down not saying anything to her, she tried to make herself as small as possible. Neither spoke a word.

After the rest of her classes Sera walked back toward the Slytherin common room.

"Sera" it was Professor Riddle. "You missed Potions this morning. I heard you were in the infirmary, I tried to come visit, but I was informed you had been released."

"I'm sorry I missed class Professor, I um, I fell and hit my head, nothing serious."

Professor Riddle studied her for a moment. "Yes well I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Yes thank you sir. I'll be sure to get any homework assignments I've missed from Severus."

Sera turned to enter the common room. Professor Riddle caught her arm lightly, "Sera, if you need to talk please know I have a willing ear."

Sera's eyes were fixed at an invisible spot on the ground. "I'm fine sir really, but thank you."

Professor Riddle reached up and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, causing her to look up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor I have to go." She mumbled the password quickly and ran in through the common room and into her room.

The next day was Saturday, the day of the ball, and no classes, Sera didn't leave her room except to go help decorate the dinning hall for the ball. She and Lily stayed on opposite sides of the room, never speaking to each other. Despite the fact that the planners weren't talking the hall looked wonderful. An hour before the ball they headed toward their dorms to dress for the ball.

Even though Sera didn't feel pretty, she made sure she at least looked it. She put on her best gown, it was Emerald Green and it shimmered in the light, it also made her eyes stand out more than usual. Instead of her normal straight locks, she did them in soft curls, pulling them front back from her face, letting the rest cascade down her back.

Before she entered the common room she plastered a smile on her face, hoping it didn't look fake. When she entered the room a hush swept across the room.

"Now that's what I call making an entrance." Narcissa commented, she walked up to Sera, "You look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you. That shade of purple looks wonderful on you, I'm sure you'll have Lucius eating out of your hand tonight."

"Don't I wish." She giggled back.

They all went down to the ball, everyone was going up to Lily and Sera saying how wonderful everything was. Sera looked over at Lily, she wanted to say something, but what could she say. Sera danced quite a bit, mostly with boys from Slytherin, she saw Remus was there with a 6th year from Gryffindor, every once in a while she would see him look at her. But he never asked her to dance. At the end of the night it was time for Sera to sing. She had sung in front of the school before, but she was nervous all the same. She walked up to the front of the hall where the head table normally was, they had turned it into a sort of a stage. She looked out at the crowd. Most of the students were out on the dance floor with the teachers lining the walls. She saw Professor Riddle, he gave her a reassuring look. The music stopped and it was show time.

"Hello everyone, it is my honor this year to close out the ball. Li - ly." (her voice got caught up on her name, so she took a deep breath. "Lily and I have put a lot of work into this with the hopes of giving you all a wonderful memorable night. We hope we have succeeded."

The room erupted in applause. Sera smiled and half bowed to the crowd, the people around Lily were patting her on the back and thanking her.

"I guess that means you've enjoyed yourselves. We're glad. Now to close out the night for some reason." Sera giggled with modesty. "I've been asked to sing a song. I learned this song over the summer in America. I hope you all enjoy it."

The song was called "For Good" it was from a musical she had went to see in New York about witches called Wicked, not real witches, but witches from a Muggle story. It was a duet in the musical, so Sera bewitched her voice so the two parts would sound distinctive.

Voice 1

I'VE HEARD IT SAID

THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON

BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN

AND WE ARE LED

TO THOSE WHO HELP US MOST TO LEARN

IF WE LET THEM

AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN

WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE

BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT

AS IT PASSES A SUN

LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER

HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?

BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD

Voice 2

IT WELL MAY BE

THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN

IN THIS LIFETIME

SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART

SO MUCH OF ME

IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU

YOU'LL BE WITH ME

LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART

AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END

I KNOW YOU HAVE RE-WRITTEN MINE

BY BEING MY FRIEND…

LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING

BY A WIND OFF THE SEA

LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A SKYBIRD

IN A DISTANT WOOD

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?

BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

Voice 1

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

Both voices

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD…

Voice 2

AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR

I ASK FORGIVENESS

FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE YOU BLAME ME FOR

Voice 1

BUT THEN, I GUESS WE KNOW

THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE

Both voices

AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE

Voice 1 Voice2

LIKE A COMET PULLED LIKE A SHIP BLOWN

FROM ORBIT / AS IT OFF ITS MOORING/

PASSES A SUN/LIKE BY A WIND OFF THE

A STREAM THAT MEETS SEA/LIKE A SEED

A BOULDER/ HALF-WAY DROPPED BY A

THROUGH THE WOOD BIRD IN THE WOOD

Both voices

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?

I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER

Voice 1

AND BECAUSE I KNEW YOU …

Voice 2

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU …

Both voices

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU …

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD.

Some danced while she sang, others just stood listening. She put all her emotions into the song. When she finished a single tear slid down her cheek. At first the room was absolutely quiet, she was worried that no one had liked it. Then the room exploded, there was applause and people cheering. Sera's spirits were lifted, she looked down at the crowd and saw Lily, she had her head buried in James' shoulder, she looked to be crying and he was consoling her. A piece inside of Sera that she didn't like rejoiced. Rejoiced because she wasn't the only one feeling pain over their situation.

The students headed back to their common rooms where they partied late into the night. Sera excused herself as soon as she could with out it being too obvious. Severus had been watching over her all night, he saw her sneaking off to her room. He called after she turned and smiled at him, the smile almost reached her eyes. It made Severus feel better, he had been afraid she would never be okay after what had happened to her. "You did a great job tonight sis, with everything. Are you okay?"

"Yes Sev. I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I still don't own the characters (except Sera), JKR owns the rest.

Thanks to Raging Raven for letting me know that someone wanted the story updated, I wasn't sure people were reading.

CHAPTER 5

Sera awoke earlier than most the next morning, her body covered in sweat as she recovered from another nightmare. She had always been prone to nightmares. Severus had always teased her about it when they were kids. But since the beginning of the school year they were happening almost every night. This one replayed her rape vividly with one important difference. Her attackers no longer wore the faces of James and Sirius, instead they were replaced with green glowing skulls. They reminded her of the mark Severus had shown her on his arm. The mark of his Dark Lord Voldermort.

Things were starting to make sense. Could it be that this was her punishment for not joining with Voldermort side? Severus had promised she would regret not joining him. But if that was true then what part had Severus played in the attack on her? She felt sick to her stomach. Had he known? Had he taken part in it? Sera quickly ran to the restroom her body racked by dry heaves, her stomach too empty to produce anything to throw up.

When she had calmed down she sat down on the cool bathroom tiles and pulled her knees up to her chest. She needed to make a plan, figure out who had really attacked her and how. She considered confronting Severus about it, but she was afraid she would be showing her cards too early. She had to figure how who else was involved first.

She showered, dressed and headed to the library to research ways her attackers could've tricked her into naming James and Sirius as her attackers.

Severus had been looking all over for Sera when he finally spotted her in the library. Luckily she saw him coming and made it look like she was working on her homework.

"You weren't at breakfast."

Sera didn't look up at him because she was afraid she would lose it and ask him what he knew about her attack. So instead she kept her eyes on her parchment and simply said. "Not hungry."

"Sera? Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Sera wanted to laugh in his face, but didn't. "I'm fine, I wish everyone would stop asking me if I'm okay. I just have a lot to do. I have homework to make up in the classes I missed last week due to my 'accident'."

"Okay, well if you need help catching up let me know."

"Sure Sev."

Severus frowned and walked away.

The days passed quickly. The holidays weren't far off. Normally Sera liked to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, but she had received and owl from her father ordering her home this year.

Sera's list of suspects still didn't have many names on it, but her list of possible ways she had been tricked into thinking James and Sirius had attacked her only grew larger. It was amazing the number of ways she had found it could've been done.

However, both lists got very short a few days before Christmas break. They were in potions class and Professor Riddle told them he had a surprise for the class. He told Lucius to take a strand of hair from someone in the class. Lucius walked over to Sirius and yanked out a hair or two, and none too gently. He then walked to the front of the class, dropped the hair into a goblet of awful looking potion, and drank it. Within seconds a perfect copy of Sirius stood before the class.

The other students were all amazed and buzzing in their seats. Sera on the other hand was deathly quiet.

Professor Riddle questioned the class, "Does anyone know the name of the potion Lucius just drank?"

Sera whispered "Polyjuice Potion."

Even though it was only a whisper Professor Riddle heard her and with a gleam in his eye he said, "Yes Sera very good. Polyjuice potion allows the user to temporarily transform into another person with merely a strand of their hair."

Lucius in the body of Sirius was looking right at Sera. The mystery had been solved or least part way. Lucius had used Polyjuice Potion to become Sirius, but who had become James. Then she saw a look pass between Lucius and Professor Riddle, and she knew, she didn't know how she knew, she just knew somehow that Professor Riddle had been the one who raped her, he must be one of Voldermort's followers too. Really it wasn't that surprising the way Lucius and Severus were always talking to him, but it seemed they wanted her to know now that they were responsible for the attack on her, but she couldn't figure out why they would show their hand like that?

Sera stood quickly causing her chair to tip over, some of the students laughed, but soon stopped, as they watched her run from the room. Sera needed to think, so she ran from the building and hid out on the grounds for a while, she found a place to sit down and collect herself.

She finally had the answers she had been searching for, but now what? If she went to Dumbledore would he believe her? She sat there all day long and well into the night, afraid to go inside. Finally, when she was nearly frozen through, she decided to search out Dumbledore, she didn't really have any other option.

She slipped into the school figuring all of the other students should be in their common rooms or bed by now. She approached the main staircase but stopped when she heard a noise to her left. Severus emerged from the shadows.

"Where are you going Sera?"

"Um …" She decided it wasn't worth lying to him, he wouldn't believe her anyway. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, I'm going to tell him who attacked me." She started up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Sera, but I can't let you do that." Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at her back. "Petrificus Totalus" Sera froze where she stood and then started to fall, before she hit the ground Severus levitated her, and headed off with her towards Professor Riddle's classroom.

Soon after, Severus arrived with Sera's body at the Potions classroom.

"She was on her way to see Dumbledore."

"Very good Severus, you continue to serve me well." Professor Riddle commented

Lucius arrived in the classroom having been summoned through his bond with Voldermort.

"I'm going to release her from the body bind. I don't want her to know who I am yet so do not reveal my true identity."

He waved his wand and spoke the counter curse. Slowly Sera was able to move again as a warm feeling rushed through her limbs. She propped herself up on one elbow and rubbed her head with the other hand, trying to remember what happened.

Voldermort crouched beside her. "So Sera, running to Dumbledore? Don't you understand that he can't help you anymore? No one can."

Still trying to take in all that was happening she stared blankly at him.

"Are you ready to join us?" He held his hand out to her.

Again she just stared.

Lucius kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. "Answer him!"

"I WILL NEVER JOIN VOLDERMORT!"

Professor Riddle grabbed her by the hair and lifted her from the ground and flung her across the room.

Severus moved to go to her but Riddle stopped him. "Severus now is not the time to interfere."

He slumped to the floor and hid his head in his robes trying to block out the sights and sounds of his sisters torture.

It seemed to go on forever; they would beat her and then ask her again if she would join Voldermorts followers. She would say no and the beating would begin again. Finally in the end she couldn't even speak she merely would shake her head no.

Severus almost wished Voldermort would kill her and put her out of her misery. Voldermort was angry, yet impressed, no one had withstood this sort of torture before without succumbing to his wishes or dying.

Sera was now lying in the corner shivering. Lucius and Professor Riddle stood over her. Severus walked over to join them. Professor Riddle spoke first, "This doesn't seem to be working, and I can't risk using an unforgivable curse here in Hogwarts. We'll stop for now and we can resume over the holidays at your father's house, he may know how to best get through to her."

Severus looked down at his sister, she was bloody and bruised. "Sir, may I take her to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, there will be too many questions if you're the one to bring her. I'll take her and put her somewhere where she can be found."

Professor Riddle kneeled down next to Sera and reached out to brush her hair away from her face she visibly recoiled and whimpered, he smiled at the effect he had on her. She was afraid, and that was good, she had every reason to be.

"Now Sera, I'm not going to use a memory charm on you, because I want you to remember this, I want you to think of what we are capable of, because if we can get away with this, in Hogwarts, just think what else we could do. So when anyone asks who did this to you, you will simply say you didn't see their face. Do you understand?"

Sera didn't react at first so Lucius kicked her one last time.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Sera nodded her head.

Professor Riddle got his wand out and levitated Sera. "You two better get back to your rooms before anyone notices you're gone." He then walked out with Sera.

Almost an hour later Mr. Filch found Sera laying at the bottom of the main stairwell unconscious, he immediately notified Madam Pomprey who whisked Sera up to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: JKR owns all Harry Potter characters you recognize. Lucky her.

Chapter 6

Sera didn't wake up until 3 days later and when she did it wasn't to the familiar surroundings of the Hogwarts Infirmary, instead she was greeted by the bright lights and white walls of St. Mungos Hospital. It turns out her injuries were more than Madam Pomfrey could handle on her own.

Sera slowly opened her eyes, but closed them again quickly as the bright light sent shooting pains through her head. After a few minutes she slowly opened her eyes again, letting them become adjusted to the light and then finally fully took in her surroundings. There was a chair next to her bed with no one in it, there was a curtain on a rail that surrounded her bed, she assumed it was blocking her off from other beds in the room. After surveying her surroundings she surveyed her injuries. She found that her left hand was bandaged completely she couldn't even see her fingers, her right wrist was wrapped tightly, her right angle was in a splint, and her ribs were bandaged tightly. She found a mirror on the table along side her bed and surveyed her face, it wasn't too bad, a few scrapes and bruises and a puffy lower lip. She hissed as she twisted to put the mirror down, whatever they had given her for the pain must have been wearing off.

She heard voices not far from her bed. Her blood turned cold as she recognized two of the voices as her parents. One of the other voices was Professor Dumbledore, she didn't recognize the other voice. Her mother was hissing at Dumbledore. "How could you let this happen to her at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore replied trying to calm her down. "My dear Mrs. Snape, I'm so sorry this happened to Sera. Please be assured that I'm doing everything I can to find out who did this to her."

Sera smirked to herself, her mother had never cared what happened to Sera, she just wanted to put Dumbledore on the spot.

Her mother brushed him off. "I want to take her home immediately."

The voice Sera didn't know replied, "I must protest she isn't ready to be moved. Her injuries are still healing, she needs strong potions to manage her pain. Her body and mind have suffered a terrible ordeal."

"We are taking our daughter home today."

Sera heard footsteps approaching her curtain, a hand flung it back, it was her fathers, he glared at her, daring her to say anything.

A man in white robes approached. "Ah, Miss Snape you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

Sera shrugged and then winced in pain. She realized Dumbledore was by her side when the stars had stopped passing before her eyes. "Sera, can you tell us what happened? Who did this to you?"

Her mother stared at her with the same look her father had given her.

Sera shook her head no then turned her head away from Dumbledore. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Why isn't she talking?" Her mother asked in a shrill voice.

"The MediWizard walked over to her and started poking around her neck and looking down her throat. She shrugged him off and hoarsely said "I'm fine, just didn't have anything to say."

The MediWizard continued to look over her injuries, when he was done he said. "Sera, your parents want you to go home with them today, but I would rather you stay here for another few days. You're of age, so it's your decision."

Sera thought to herself, "Sure it's my decision, but does he realize what hell they would all make my life if I stayed here and they didn't want me to?"

Sera breathed deeply, "I'll go home, I'm sure it will be better to be in my own bed." She replied softly.

Both the MediWizard and Dumbledore shook their heads sadly.

"When can we leave?" Her father asked?

"Go to the front desk and fill out the discharge papers. I'll go over the potions with Sera that she'll need to be taking over the next few days."

Dumbledore patted Sera's arm. "See you after the holidays Miss Snape." He then followed her parents out.

The MediWizard was bustling beside her, he had pulled out a quill and parchment and was writing down instructions for her. She twisted to see what he was writing and hissed in pain.

The MediWizard stopped writing and looked up at her. "Are you in pain?"

Sera nodded her head. He helped her drink down an awful tasting potion, then said. "I really wish you would stay a few more days. I'm afraid without supervision your pain won't be manageable."

Sera just looked at him sadly, then closed her eyes.

The MediWizard finished writing out the instructions and gave them to her with a bag of potions.

Soon after, her mother walked in. "Is she ready to go?" Her mother asked.

"Almost I just want to sedate her for the journey home."

He helped Sera drink another potion then addressed her parents. "Please try to limit her movement as much as possible; the next few days will be particularly rough for her. That bag contains the potions she needs and the instructions on how and when to administer them."

Sera was asleep before he finished talking, her parents moved to either side of her and then apperated with her to their home.

When Sera awoke next it was to the familiar surroundings of her own bedroom. The potions given to her at St. Mungus were arranged on her bed table. Severus was asleep in a chair pulled up close to her bed. Her heart hurt looking at him. In her mind she couldn't separate him from those responsible for her current state. She closed her eyes again, trying to devise a plan for getting out of her predicament. She knew being at home was not going to be the respite the MediWizard prescribed.

She was going through scenarios in her head for running away when she felt Severus stir, she could tell from his breathing that he was no longer asleep. She opened her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to fool Severus into thinking she was sleeping either.

Severus looked at Sera for awhile before finally asking, "How are you feeling?"

Sera wanted to scream at him 'HOW DO YOU THING I'M DOING YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO ME!', but she didn't have the strength, she just closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Sera PLEASE" Severus pleaded. "You haven't experienced the worst of it yet, now that you're home you are at the mercy of the Dark Lord, please reconsider joining us."

Sera looked at Severus. "Voldermort is here? In our house?"

Before Severus could answer, her bedroom door opened, her mother and father walked in followed by Lucius and someone in a hooded cloak whose face she couldn't see.

Her mother glared at her. "How could you embarrass the family this way? Enough of your childishness Sera, You will pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord here and now or else…"

Sera looked back and forth from her mother to the hooded figure, but didn't say anything.

"Sera Please" Severus pleaded again.

Their father snapped at him. "Be quiet Severus, the time for babying her is over."

Sera still said nothing.

Her mother glared at her. "Perhaps you aren't feeling the full effects of your injuries, to fully appreciate what can and will continue to be done to you until you join the loyal." She pointed her wand at Sera and said "Remedia Rejectionus".

Sera cried out in pain, all of her injuries began hurting as the spell coursed through her veins neutralizing the potions she had taken.

Her father then pointed his wand at her bedside table and exploded all of her potions from the hospital.

The group watched on as Sera cried out in pain, nobody lifting a finger to help her.

Sera refused to give in and plead for mercy. When the group realized this they all filed out. Severus tried to stay behind, but was ordered to follow them out.

Eventually Sera grew so exhausted crying she passed out. When she woke up again the pain had subsided some. She ached, but the sharp pains had lessened, she hoped this meant she was healing. She must try some of the healing techniques she had learned from a healing class she took one summer.

Sera realized she was no longer alone in her room. Professor Riddle was in the doorway. He walked over sat on the edge of her bed, and then reached to brush a lock of hair off her forehead. Sera shrieked and tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm forcibly and began twisting it.

"It seems you arm is almost healed it would be a shame to hurt it again."

He leaned in and kissed her fiercely. Sera tried to move her head to the side but he pulled her chin toward him.

"Don't you see? You can't escape it, no matter where you go you will never be safe until you pledge yourself to the Dark Lord."

He stepped back from the bed and pointed his wand at her. "Crucio" Sera realized she had never truly known pain before that moment. The thing about the Cruciatus curse was that it keeps the victim conscious the whole time it won't allow them to pass out from the pain. Sera cried out in pain for what felt like an eternity, she thought it would never end, but then it stopped. In her struggling she had ended up curled into a ball. She stayed that way for several minutes before uncurling herself and finding that she was once again alone in her room.

The torture went on like this for a week; Christmas passed her by completely unnoticed. Each member of the family took their turn using the Cruciatus Curse on her. Even Severus, though he looked sad doing it and probably used it shorter than anyone else. Her mother was probably the worst. Sera didn't know what she had done to make her mother hate her so much, but her mother was clearly relishing her turns at torturing Sera.

Sera had been home for just over a week, and even though she was being tortured on a regular basis, thanks to her meditation and a few healing spells her other injuries were now mostly healed.

Severus had just left her room when she decided to see if her legs would support her. She gingerly swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She took one step then another. It wasn't natural to walk again yet and there was some pain, but it was manageable. She walked around her room a few times then sat on the edge of her bed. She had been trying to figure out what to do; she was losing hope of finding a way out of her predicament alive.

Over the next few days Sera continued building her strength and formulating plans, and then discarding them. Finally she realized that she would not be able to get out of this completely unscathed so her new focus was on minimizing the damage. She had an idea, but it wasn't going to be easy on her, or easy to pull off.

Sera was alone in her room, she had just bathed and was sitting before her mirror in her dressing gown brushing out her hair when her bedroom door slammed open. In walked her family Lucius and the hooded figure of Voldermort. Voldermort raised his wand at her, but Sera cried out before he spoke. "Please wait. I would like to speak to Professor Riddle, or should I say Lord Voldermort ,alone."

Severus and her parents were looking back and forth at each other questioningly. After a few moments of silence the hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal to her that he, Professor Riddle, was indeed Lord Voldermort. "Leave us!" He hissed. The others filed out of the room one by one, Severus beaming, obviously assuming that Sera had finally changed her mind.

Sera stood and paced around the room. Voldermort watched with a gleam in his eyes. Finally Sera stopped pacing and stared back at him. "I would like a favor." She said.

Voldermort raised his wand at her again. "WHAT, you dare to ask a favor of me?"

Sera raised her hands in front of her. "Please let me finish and I believe it will be worth your while."

He lowered his wand. "Go on." He commanded.

"If I join you now, what confidence would you have in me that I wouldn't just betray you?"

His eyes narrowed at her, she was making him very angry.

"What I mean is that you'd like me to join you willingly, correct?"

Voldermort made no indication to her question, so she continued. "If that's so then, what I ask is this…. Let me finish out the school year first. I will swear right now an unbreakable vow that after I graduate I will pledge my loyalties to you. I will also vow to not tell anyone who you are or what has happened to me. I also ask that once I'm pledged to you that you never ask or tell me to have any involvement in anything that leads to the harm of Lily Evans. If you agree to this I will give into one thing that you want before I graduate."

Voldermort cocked an eyebrow at the last statement. "One thing I want?" He questioned.

I willingly and freely give you my body." Saying it aloud made her feel silly and dirty. She sad down on the bed and leaned back allowing her dressing gown to slip open just enough to offer a tempting view.

"You offer me what I can take already."

Sera stood and walked toward him. "Yes, but you taking and me giving freely are two totally different things." She reached down to the belt keeping her gown shut and undid it. She then slipped it off of her shoulders and let it pool to the floor. She was now standing completely naked before Voldermort.

He looked at her hungrily and then grabbed her in his arms and kissed her and for the first time she kissed him back. She allowed his hands to explore her body and at a frantically growing rate. When he pushed her onto the bed and began loosening his robes she crawled up to the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest covering her nakedness as much as possible.

"Wait" she said. "So do we have a deal? If so I'd like to get the vow out of the way first."

Voldermort gained control of himself and spun away from her. "So if I allow you to finish school and don't ask you to take part in hurting Ms Evans you will vow to pledge yourself to me after you graduate, and not to tell anyone about me? And in exchange for this respite you will willingly give your body to me now and whenever I want?"

Sera nodded. "Yes."

Voldermort was silent for awhile mulling it over in his head. Sera grew nervous, maybe her plan wasn't going to work, then all of a sudden her door opened and Severus, Lucius and her parents walked in, each kneeling before Voldermort .

"Rise Severus faithful servant."

As Severus rose Sera scrambled to cover herself with a sheet.

"Your sister is going to make an unbreakable vow and you're to be our bonder."

"Of course my lord." Severus bowed.

Sera finished tying a sheet around her like a makeshift toga and approached Voldermort and Severus. Sera and Voldermort linked hands and Severus placed the tip of his wand on top of their hands.

Voldermort spoke. "Will you Sera Snape pledge your absolute allegiance and devotion to me and take my mark after you graduate from Hogwarts?" Voldermort paused, but Sera didn't respond, so he continued "…. Ah yes, provided that I never ask or order you to harm Lily Evans in any way?"

"I will" Sera replied.

Flames shot out from Severus's wand and encircled their hands.

"And do you swear that you will not divulge to anyone my identity or the events that happened to you before leaving school or since arriving here?"

"I do"

More flames shot from Severus' Wand intertwining with the previous flames.

"And finally in payment for these concessions I have graciously made, do you vow to willingly give me your body to do with as I wish starting now?"

Severus flinched.

Sera raised her chin. "I do."

A third stream of flames came out of Severus' wand and joined the other forming a chain linking their hands with his wand, Severus cleared his throat then spoke. "As bonder I proclaim that until the sun goes dark and the seas dry up the vow is unbreakable." The flames grew brighter and brighter finally disappearing in burst.

Sera let go of Voldermort's hand and backed away.

Before anyone in the room saw him move Voldermort had his wand out and pointed at Sera. "CRUCIO" he yelled.

Sera fell to the ground writhing in pain. Severus had never seen the Dark Lord keep someone under the Cruciatus curse for that long before, he feared Sera wouldn't survive this time.

When he finally did remove the curse he spat at Sera and said. "Don't you ever try to bargain with me again. Understand?"

Sera laid panting on the floor.

Voldermort pointed his wand at her again. "I asked you a question; I expect and answer, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Sera turned her head and looked at him. She whispered. "I understand."

Voldermort turned to leave, Severus bent down to help Sera into bed, but before he got her up Voldermort said "No leave her there she can pull herself up from the ground. Until she takes my mark she only receives help when I say she gets it. Voldermort left the room and the rest followed behind him.

Sera lay on the floor for two hours before her muscles recovered enough for her to make it into her bed. She then passed out from exhaustion.

Sera awoke hours later to the sound of her door opening it was Severus. "Lord Voldermort told me to bring you some supper."

He set a tray on her bed.

"I don't think I could eat anything if I tried."

Severus frowned and shook is head. "Why'd you do it? Why did you make that vow? Why not just pledge now, rather than delay the inevitable."

Sera took Severus' hand in hers and held it. "I need to feel normal, or at least as normal as my life can possibly be, and finishing school is the most normal thing I could think of…. And I knew that without some kind of vow he would never have trusted me enough to let me return to school."

"But you're lucky he didn't kill you just for asking."

Sera wanted to yell 'yes I am lucky he didn't kill me, and this is the man you so willingly devoted yourself to.' But instead she remained silent and just squeezed his hand harder.

They sat like that for a while then finally Severus stood. "It's midnight, New Years Day." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Here's to a better year." All Sera could do was think that she was about to begin the worst year of her life.

Sera soon fell asleep and Severus went to his own room to get some sleep as well.

Sera only got a few hours sleep before she awoke again to find Voldermort standing at the end of her bed staring at her.

"You've make a critical error Sera."

Sera propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him questioningly.

"Come here"

Sera got us and walked toward him, still wrapped only in a sheet. She stopped in front of him. Voldermort reached up and brushed her cheek gently, then back handed her. Sera tasted blood in her mouth.

"You gave your body to me so it's mine to love and mine to hate." He brought his wand slashing in front of him it slashed a cut across her collarbone.

She gasped and stepped back bringing her hand up to the cut and then looking at the blood on her fingertips. She closed her eyes and concentrated, before Voldermort's eyes the cut healed. He raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

She stepped forward and allowed the sheet to drop. "So is it time to love or hate now?"

Voldermort picked Sera up and laid her on the bed…….


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JKR owns them, but you already know that.

CHAPTER 7

The next few days leading up to their return to school was a rollercoaster of emotions for Sera. Voldermort sometimes "loving" and sometimes "hating" her. Sometimes he almost made her feel like he truly cared for her, it was those times that made it easier for her to do what she needed to do. Sometimes when he was in a particularly good mood he would even teach her spells, he seemed impressed at how quickly she mastered them.

Soon it was time to head back to school. Before they left Voldermort pulled Sera aside and grabbed her wrist. He affixed to it a silver serpent bracelet. "When you feel the bracelet start to coil around your wrist that means you are to come to me immediately. Understand?"

Sera studied it and replied "Of course." She then reached up and kissed him, visibly shocking him.

----------------------

Sera and Severus returned to school together, but she didn't talk to him, in fact she didn't really talk to anyone unless someone asked her a direct question. She spent any spare time she had in the library reading, if anyone stopped by to see what she was doing she'd have homework out to make it look like that was all she was doing, but she was doing much more.

Narcissa noticed her bracelet right away. "Oh, Sera where did you get that bracelet? It's wonderful."

"Oh it was a Christmas present from my parents."

"Can I try it on?"

"I can't take it off; my parents put a charm on it so it will never come off. See." She proceeded to try and pull the bracelet off, but it wouldn't budge.

Narcissa pouted.

Just then the snake started to coil itself tighter around her wrist, Narcissa gasped.

"See if I try to remove it the snake starts to coil cutting off my circulation. I've got to go I've got a potion to rub on it to make it stop before I lose all feeling in my hand."

Sera packed up her books with one hand, which was not the easiest thing to do and then rushed off to Professor Riddle's office. She entered to find the room apparently empty. She was a bit confused and started to leave when she felt someone come up behind her. Before she knew what hit her she was pushed to the ground, she flipped over onto her back and saw Professor Riddle standing over her his wand pointed at her. "You tried to remove the bracelet."

Sera cringed, "I'm sorry I knew it wouldn't come off, it's just that Narcissa asked if she could put it on so I explained that it wouldn't come off, I tugged on it to show her. Now will you please stop this thing from coiling, I've lost the feeling in most of my fingers." She offered up her hand.

Professor Riddles flicked his hand at it and at first the snake started to coil tighter yet, but then it released turning back into a normal bracelet. Sera rubbed her fingers trying to get the feeling back into them. She started to get up off the floor, but found herself splayed back on the floor with another flick from Professor Riddle's wrist.

"You'll stay down there until I tell you that you can get up."

He walked around her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her knees in front of him.

"If you would've just taken my mark I could've spared you all of this pain."

"Don't you think that you've marked me enough?" She looked down and started to unbutton her blouse showing numerous half healed cuts and bruises from his recent attentions.

Professor Riddle looked down enjoying the sight of his handy work. Then he sneered and backhanded her, she whipped her head back around to look at him touching the tip of her tongue to the side of her mouth where she could taste a trickle of blood. She saw Professor Riddle's eyes dart to her tongue. So she bit her lip drawing more blood and licked it again. Riddle grabbed her hair again, this time standing her up in front of him, he grabbed her lips into a deep kiss, relishing the taste of her blood and saliva.

He broke away from the kiss and flicked his hand at the door to his office causing it to close and lock. "I think you're starting to try and take too much control of this situation. I think it's time to remind you who is in charge."

Sera grew worried she wasn't sure where this was going.

"I've been working on some new wards for this room, so that no one can know what kind of magic is done in here. So I'm free to do anything I want in here. For example I could call your former best friend Lily Evans in here and put her under the imperious curse and have her do all sort of things and then obliviate her memory. "

Professor Riddle relished the genuine scared look in Sera's eyes. "Ah, I see I've hit a nerve there. Who's in charge here?"

He pointed his wand at here and said "Crucio" Sera fell to the ground again, in horrific pain. He hadn't used the unforgivable curse on her since they had been back to school, because it would be too dangerous for him to do so, but now that he had these wards on his office he could do anything that he wanted to her, and it scared her more than ever.

"Oh don't worry, I would never let Lily Evan's near me. However I'm sure there are others that would like to have their way with her, I could have her do what ever I want."

"Please no, I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh I know you will. Crawl over here."

Sera complied once again kneeling in front of him. "I think you know what to do now."

Sera looked in front of her, and parted his robes and undid his belt and then his zipper. She lowered his pants to the floor and looked up at him, she had never done this before and she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Um, I've never, I mean I don't think I can…"

"Our deal is that you do whatever I tell you to with your body, and right now I want your mouth on me. I'll tell you when you can stop."

Sera gulped and stared in front of her, he was aroused she could tell through his boxers. She linked her fingers into the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down to the floor as well, she took a deep breath and blew out which made Riddle's member twitch.

"Get your mouth on me now." He growled grabbing handful's of hair and trusting himself at her mouth.

She took him into her mouth and started to suck. Riddle threw his head back in ecstasy, rocking his hips into her mouth urging her to take him deeper.

Sera thought she was going to choke. She wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. She just prayed that it would be over soon. She dropped her hand between his legs and started fondling him hoping that it would speed up the process. It was just a few moments later that she was able to bring him over the edge. He pushed her away from him roughly, and went to sit down.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

He slashed his wand at her causing a welt to appear on her cheek. He pulled his pants up and stormed toward her.

"Who else have you been with?"

He slashed at her again leaving an even bigger welt on her other cheek.

"I've not been with anyone, as you know when you raped me right before Halloween that was my first time."

"Yes, but what you just did. You've done that to someone else and I want to know who."

"I swear I've never done it before, as I told you, I had never done that before now."

Professor Riddle was quiet for a moment giving Sera a moment to compose her self and heal the welts he had just added to her face. They were deep so she couldn't get them to disappear completely, but they should be lightened enough for a simple glamour to cover them.

"Get up" He ordered

Sera obeyed.

"Come over here."

As she walked toward him he reached into his desk and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Again Sera obeyed. He put a drop of the liquid from the vial on her tongue.

"Have you ever been with anyone other than me sexually in any way, this includes orally?"

Sera knew the moment she saw the vial that it was veritaserum. "No, I've only ever been with you."

"Do you enjoy sleeping with me?"

Sera found the question strange, but answered "Sometimes."

Professor Riddle was a little shocked at her answer. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes"

"Good, when do you enjoy sleeping with me?"

Sera blushed trying to fight the effects of the serum, but failing. "When you treat me like a human being and kiss me softly and then take me to bed, it's almost as if…" Sera stopped her self from continuing.

"Almost as if what?" He glared.

Sera kept her eyes down. "Answer me!!" He ordered.

"It's almost as if you love me and are making love to me."

Professor Riddle scoffed at her. He then grabbed her and pushed her over his desk, one hand holding her down by the back of her neck and with the other undoing his pants again. He then pushed up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. He entered her forcibly from behind and she cried out, he rammed into her faster and harder than ever before, causing the desk to dig into her hips, her face being smashed into the desk blotter. Once he was done Professor Riddle grabbed her back up by the neck and pushed her away from him. "Get out"

Sera gingerly bent over pulled her underwear back on, and then grabbed her bag, "You're a complete psycho, you know that don't you." She said as she was leaving.

"Yes and don't ever forget it." He replied and flicked his hand at the door undoing the locks and allowing her to leave.

She stopped once out in the potions classroom and adjusted her clothes and checked her reflection in the potion cabinets to make sure she looked presentable. She then tried to walk as casually as possible back to her room. When she got to the common room she saw Severus. He walked straight over to her. "Are you okay? You look to be limping."

"Please Severus I can't do this with you. Not now."

He grabbed onto her arm and she winced a little, he saw the bruise where the snake bracelet and coiled earlier. "Please Sera talk to me."

"Talk to you? Are you serious?" She noticed people starting to look at them, so she pulled him over to the side of the room where there was a semblance of privacy. "Talk to you about what? About how your Dark Lord beats me, or how he screws me? What? What is it that you think I can talk to you about?"

She didn't wait for a response she just stormed off to her room, she flung her bag on her bed and then went to take a shower. She turned it on as hot as she could stand and got in finally letting go of the tears she had been holding in. Eventually she just ended up sitting against the wall letting the water wash over her. She didn't know how long she had sat there, but she suddenly realized that the water was now freezing cold. So she got up and turned off the water, she got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror, but no longer saw a person she recognized staring back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Rowling Rules, and owns the great universe that is Harry Potter

Chapter 8

The school year was passing quickly, graduation was just weeks away. Sera had started to note a new glint in Professor Riddle's eye when he looked at her, she was sure he was thinking about her taking his mark. She still hadn't figured out a foolproof way out of the predicament she had gotten herself into and she was running out of time.

She was on her way to the library when her bracelet started to coil around her wrist she immediately changed directions and headed to see Professor Riddle. She was a little surprised to see Lucius and Severus there as well. They were both looking over pieces of parchment. She walked over to them and Professor Riddle thrust a piece of parchment at her as well, it looked the same as the ones that Severus and Lucius had. She read it.

_Miss Snape,_

_I've decided this year to meet individually with each graduating student. Please join me in my office at 7:00 tonight._

_Your Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sera looked up questioningly. "What's this about?"

Professor Riddle didn't look happy. "That's what I'd like to know. He's never done this before as far as I know, but you all got one. I don't have to remind you that you can't say anything to Dumbledore about me and our deal." He growled at her.

"I know, believe me I know our deal."

He grabbed her hard on her neck and growled. "Don't get smart with me."

"Severus your meeting is any minute now, go and come back as soon as you're done and let me know what he asks you."

"Of course." Severus bowed to Professor Riddle and left.

"Lucius leave us." Professor Riddle ordered.

Lucius nodded and left. The door shut and locked behind him.

Sera wasn't sure what to expect, he was in a bad mood so this could turn out very bad for her. She was surprised when he gently pulled at the strap of her book back setting it gently on the floor, he then gently cupped her face and bent down and kissed her passionately. He pulled her close to him, and she melted in to him. Her mind was screaming at her to resist, that this wasn't real, that he was just messing with her mind.

Professor Riddle pulled back and laughed, he had read her thoughts she had forgotten to shield them. He pulled her over to the door that separated his office from his bedroom. He stopped at the edge of the bed and slowly undressed her placing soft delicate kisses as he went along. Once he and divested her of all her clothes he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He then hurried out of his clothes and laid down on top of her, but he didn't enter her right way, he started kissing her again all over going lower and lower, he was being so gentle. Sera's closed her eyes as tears tried to escape. She whispered "Please" and Professor Riddle stopped kissing and came back up to meet her eyes. "Please what?"

"Please don't do this, not this way?"

"What do you mean?" He smiled evilly "You once told me you liked it when I treated you like I loved you."

"I was wrong, this is too much."

"Too much huh? So you're not enjoying this then?" He let his hand trail down her neck and between her breasts and then between her legs. Her body involuntarily arched into his hand.

"Make love to me Sera."

Sera closed her eyes and turned away from him, but he caught her jaw with is thumb and forefinger and forced her to turn back toward him. "Make love to me now Sera." He leaned down and kissed her passionately again.

Sera's brain was screaming stop, but she couldn't deny the way he was touching her. She responded by opening her mouth and snaking her tongue to meet his. Their bodies locked together. He'd been gentle with her before, but never had they mated like this, they fell asleep intertwined.

Sera awoke to find Professor Riddle dressed and sitting in a chair watching her. She pulled at the sheet to cover herself up.

"Don't. I want to look at you."

Sera stayed her hand and let the sheet fall back down. She finally broke the silence. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6:30"

Sera panicked "6:30? My meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore is in only a half an hour."

Professor Riddle held up another piece of parchment. "It seems that some of the meetings have been going rather long so he has asked that your meeting be postponed until 9:00 am tomorrow morning instead." He walked over and handed her the piece of parchment. "I have to be off school grounds tomorrow on some business, but I will summon you tomorrow evening when I return so you can recount your meeting with Dumbledore to me."

"Now get out, I have students coming in for detention in a little bit."

Sera dressed in silence, she grabbed her book bag and left. She found Severus waiting for her out in the potions classroom. She barely made eye contact with him and moved past him. "Sera wait." He said.

"What is it? I don't really have time, I have a ton of homework to get done."

"I was just going to tell you about my meeting with Dumbledore. He just wanted to talk about what we want to do in the future. He told me he thought I'd be a good teacher, can you imagine." He laughed uncomfortably.

"No I can't imagine, because teaching would require you to actually care about someone other than yourself."

"I do care about someone other than myself Sera, I care about you."

Sera's shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry Sev, I don't mean to mean, but you've got one heck of a way of showing that you care for me sometimes. I've go to go."

She walked out of the classroom and once again toward her earlier destination, the library. The thought lingering in her head that Professor Riddle had said that he wasn't going to be on school grounds tomorrow. She had to make the most of that time.

She stayed very late in the library getting special permission from a librarian who had always liked her. She finally found what she was looking for at 2:00 in the morning. She scribbled down some notes and put the book back on the shelf. She then took out two pieces of parchment and wrote two letters she'd been composing in her head for months now.

She packed up her bag and made sure that she had put away all of her books, not wanting to take advantage of the librarians kindness by not cleaning up after herself.

She went back to her room and quietly rummaged through her things, she found what she was looking for, it was two matching necklaces she had found in the states last summer, she grabbed them and the notes she had made in the library and headed to the bathroom. She then performed the longest incantation she had ever performed on the first necklace and then sealed it into one of the letters she had written. The second necklace wasn't quite as long of an incantation, but it still took a lot out of her, once she was done she put the necklace in her pocket and then went back to her room and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up at 8:00 the next morning, she had just an hour before her meeting with the headmaster. She showered and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt before putting on her school robes. She grabbed her school bag and unloaded it, only loading it back up with the things she thought she'd need. Next she ran down to the dining hall to grab some breakfast. No one noticed when she grabbed a couple of extra pastries and put them in her bag. Soon it was merely a few moments before 9:00 and she found herself standing in front of the phoenix statute that was known to lead to the headmaster's office. All of a sudden the statue started to turn and then a voice said, "Sera Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore is ready to see you." So she stepped onto one of the revolving steps and made her way to the headmaster's office. Before she even had a chance to knock on the door it opened.

"Please come in Miss Snape." Dumbledore ushered her in. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Of course Headmaster."

"I have some errands to run and I was wondering if you'd be wiling to take a walk with me to Hogsmeade."

Sera was puzzled. "Of course, that would be fine." Her mind was working on overdrive her getting off school grounds with Dumbledore could be just what she needed.

"Do you need to grab a cloak before we leave?" He asked her.

"No thank you sir, I'm fine."

"Well then shall we?" He ushered her back out the door she had barely stepped through.

"So are you looking forward to graduating?" He asked her.

"Um, I don't know."

"Yes Yes of course, it's sometimes hard to leave this behind after it's all you've known for the past 7 years. For some people the school is a security blanket, but there is a whole big world out there to get lost in, it could be exciting for a young person such as yourself."

Sera looked at him not sure what he was saying. "Er.. I guess sir."

Dumbledore was setting a brisk pace, Sera was having a tough time keeping up. "You've had a rough year haven't you my dear? Mysterious accidents and all."

Sera didn't know how to reply, but didn't have to because Dumbledore was onto another topic. "You've passed your apparition test haven't you my dear?"

"Yes sir"

"As I recall you were one of few who picked it up right away."

"Yes, well Severus did master it before me, but not by much."

"Yes Severus…"

At first she thought he was going to continue, but he didn't, he just continued walking. They made it to Hogsmeade faster than Sera ever had before.

"Here let's duck into the Three Broomsticks for a refreshment to continue our discussion."

The entered the bar and Dumbledore motioned for her to wait for him by the door, he then went up and asked the bartender something. The bartender nodded his head and pointed somewhere, he then handed Dumbledore two butter beers. Dumbledore returned to where Sera was standing. "Tom has said we can use the room in the back to continue our discussion."

He ushered her toward a room just off the main room. "Please have a seat." He motioned to a chair and set a butter beer in front of her. He took a seat across from her and took long swig of his drink.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Sera started to protest but Dumbledore held up his hand for her to stop. "Please listen carefully to my question. Is there something that you'd LIKE to tell me?"

"Yes sir."

"But you can't tell me right?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes I can feel that there's some kind of spell over you and it's powerful. Is it an unbreakable vow?"

Sera just looked at him.

"It's alright dear you don't have to answer that one. I think I've put together enough of what's going on."

Sera was really confused at this point.

"Did you know my dear that the grounds of Hogwarts, as well as the castle itself, are unplottable, so you can't apperate to or from them?"

"Yes sir I did know that."

"Did you also know that the same thing does not apply to Hogsmeade? Once here someone could go wherever they wanted."

"Yes sir I knew that as well."

"Hmm, yes, well, you know it's a shame that if someone chose to leave now they wouldn't actually end up graduating, even though they probably had finished all of the requirements to graduate, because you see papers have to be signed, and if they left now the papers would never be signed."

Sera's eyes were watering she wanted to ask him how long he had known, but couldn't say it. She looked at Dumbledore who now had a very sad look on his face.

"I hear from Narcissa Black that you received a bracelet for Christmas, do you mind showing it to me?"

Sera wiped a tear from her cheek and held out her arm. "Yes that's very interesting; I understand that it's charmed to not come off. But then again, many charms can be broken if one ever had a need to remove it. Did you know that?"

"Yes sir."

"But many times breaking the charm would destroy the object and immediately notify the person who charmed the item"

Sera's breath caught, she hadn't ever thought of that. She had planned on just destroying the bracelet, but with Professor Riddle off Hogwarts grounds he would be able to apperate to where she was immediately, she'd have no chance of escaping.

"I didn't know that sir."

"It's a little known fact. I have a small gift for you, if you don't mind that is?"

"A gift sir?"

"Yes" He motioned her to hold out her arm again. He pulled a small blue velvet bag out of one pocket and his wand out of another, he closed his eyes and whispered an spell over her bracelet which a moment latter fell to the ground.

He scooped the bracelet into the bag without touching it, and sealed the bag.

"In order to keep the whereabouts of this bag from the person who charmed the item inside, a spell needs to be performed every day."

He waved the wand over the bag and said "Obscurrium Totalus". He handed the bag to Sera.

"You understand my dear?"

"Yes sir."

"That will only hide the bag."

"Yes sir." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the necklaces she had charmed early that morning and showed it to him. "But this will do more."

He looked at it. 'Yes very impressive my dear. That should do nicely, but I wouldn't put it on until you are ready to leave."

"Of course sir."

Dumbledore reached into his pocket, Sera thought he was just putting his wand away, but then he came out with a wad of muggle money. "Oh dear, it looks like I grabbed muggle money in error." He put the money in front of Sera by the butter beer she had yet to touch. He put his hand in another pocket. "Oh, here's my gold, I didn't forget it. I must get to my errands, do you mind if I leave you to find you way on your own?" He eyed her questioningly.

"That's fine sir, I can find my way from here."

"Is there any errand I can do for you?"

Sera was about to say no when she remembered the two letter in her bag, she wasn't sure until now how she was going to get them to the intended recipients. "Yes sir I have two letters to post if you don't mind."

"Why of course my dear" He replied while Sera dug in her bag for the letters and handed them to him. "Of course I'm not sure I'll get these in the post right away, I might not get to it right away."

"That's fine; they don't need to arrive for a few days if necessary."

Dumbledore turned to leave. "It was lovely talking to you my dear, I'm sorry we didn't do it sooner. Feel free to stay and finish your drink, I'll make sure that the bartender doesn't allow anyone to bother you."

Sera watched the headmaster leave the room, muttering to himself his shopping list from the candy shop.

Sera let go of a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She realized she was still holding onto the blue velvet bag that Dumbledore had given her. She put it into her school bag, and stood up, she took off her school robes, she wouldn't need those anymore. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and noticed the muggle money still sitting on the table in front of her, she quickly stuffed it in her pocket, last she picked up the necklace she had shown Dumbledore, she squeezed her eyes shut and at the same time she finished fastening it around her neck she had apperated out of Hogsmeade.

At that very moment Voldermort who was meeting with some of his followers yelled out "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Without a word he appearated to the back room of the Three Broomsticks, only to find Sera's robes there. He spoke an incantation that should've led him to the bracelet, but he couldn't get a fix on it. He had no idea where she had disappeared to.

He apperated back to his Death Eaters and told everyone there that they had a new mission, to find Sera Snape. He then motioned for her parents who were at the gathering to come forward, he inflicted the crucateous curse on them until he was sure that they had no idea of where their daughter had run off to.

He later returned to Hogwarts and had Lucius and Severus search the castle and grounds for any sign of her. Severus was then subjected to the crucateous curse as well.

In the mean time Sera had apperated to half a dozen different places making sure that no one was following her, she ended up in Paris where she purchased a plane ticket to the states.

A few days later two letter arrived at Hogwarts via Owl Post, one for Lily Evans and one for Severus Snape.

Severus' note said.

_Severus,_

_My dear brother, by the time you read this I will be gone. I will miss you with all my heart, and wish it didn't have to be this way, I have been left no choice. I cannot say that I do not blame you for some of what has happened, but that doesn't mean I don't love you still. I believe you have made a terrible mistake joining Voldermort, and I only hope you will see the error of your ways before it is too late. Do not bother looking for me I will not be found._

_Much Love, Forever Your Sister_

_Sera_

Severus read his note and immediately took it to show Professor Riddle.

Lily's note contained a necklace with the following note:

_Dearest Lily,_

_I wanted to let you know that I've left school never to return. I'm so sorry about the way things have ended for us. I still think of you as the dearest friend I've ever had, and ever will have. I know now that James and Sirius didn't attack me, it was two of Voldermort's followers who wanted to a drive a wedge between us. Unfortunately, as you know it worked. The necklace enclosed was meant to be a graduation present, but since I won't be there, I want you to have it now. It has a powerful protection charm on it, please wear it always._

_Be Safe, Love Always,_

_Sera_

_P.S. Remember that because I knew you I have been changed for the better._

Lily finished reading the note, but continued to stare blankly at it until James got her attention. "Oy, that's a pretty necklace, who's it from? You haven't got a secret admirer have you?" He asked, but he could see that she was shaken up. "Hey, what is it, is everything okay?"

"Sera's gone, she's left school, she gave me this as a graduation present." She held up the necklace for them all to see.

"What do you mean she's gone?" James asked, and plucked the letter out of her hands to read, which he did aloud so the other marauders could hear.

Sirius piped up. "What's that about James and me not attacking her? Of course we didn't attack her."

Lily looked at Remus pleadingly so he answered. "Right before the Halloween Ball Sera was attacked and … " Remus didn't know if he could even say it now that he knew the truth. "and well, she was raped. She identified you two as her attackers, but then when she said the time the attack happened we told her it couldn't have been you guys because you had been with Lily and me in the Library."

So much now made sense to James, that was when Lily had stopped talking to Sera. He looked at his girlfriend and his heart broke because he could see that hers just had. He pulled her to him and held her. After a while he pulled away and said "Here, let me put on you." She sat unmoving as he took the necklace from her hand and clasped it around her neck.

Once the clasp was done her hand went to her throat to finger the necklace. A calm feeling came over her, she felt protected, and she smiled and then she cried for the friend she had lost too soon.

Lily saw Dumbledore enter the room, so she grabbed her letter and marched up to him and shoved it in front of him.

Dumbledore looked down at the note. "Ah, yes our friend Miss Snape, I believe she needed to take a break for her health's sake, as you know she's had a very rough year."

Lily asked "So is she safe then? She got away?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "My that's a pretty necklace you have on, I believe I saw Miss Snape with one just like it."

Lily took that as the headmaster's way of telling her that Sera was okay.

The next few days flew by with rumors about the disappearance of Sera Snape. Her robes were found in a back room at the Three Broomsticks, the bartender said he never saw her go back there, so wasn't sure how the robes had gotten back there, he said no one had used the room all day. The Daily Prophet ran a story on the front page, but for some reason no one could find a picture of Sera to put in the paper that would stay there, it just ended up a white box.

Before the school knew it graduation was upon them. Soon after the school year was over the war with Voldermort and his Death Eaters began to escalate. Lily and James were married, and not long afterward they discovered Lily was pregnant. Lily was never without her necklace from Sera, she would finger it thinking of her friend, hoping she too was safe.

Lily and James had a baby boy named Harry. The Potters were on Voldermort's list to be done away with. So with the urging of Dumbledore and their friends they went into hiding, but their location was revealed. Just before Voldermort and his Death Eaters broke in Lily removed the necklace Sera had given her and placed it around her son's neck, soon after Lily and James were both dead. Voldermort walked over to the crying baby's crib. He pulled out his wand and spoke the ultimate unforgivable curse, but instead of killing Harry, it bounced off the necklace he wore shattering it into thousands of pieces, Voldermorts scream was heard for miles.


End file.
